Ranma The Succubus
by kellym01
Summary: Ranma is a succubus who meets Kurumu on his training journey, what could possibly go wrong plz R&R i don't own Rosario Vampire or Ranma 1/2 Rated M because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

An eleven year old Ranma wearing his usual red, Chinese attire and kung fu pants was strolling ahead of, the man his mother had asked him to call his father, Genma Saotome, the obese man trailed behind him in his usual white Gi. When a young ocean blue haired girl, in a summer dress ran into Ranma and fell backwards onto the ground with a loud thud, she looked at Ranma, fear glistening in her tear soaked eyes, she must be no older than six years old, angry shouts were heard and Ranma looked ahead to see a small army of villagers running towards them.

Genma had instantly frozen in his tracks and got ready to turn and run, however, he stopped when he noticed Ranma get on one knee and help the girl up and look her in the eyes. Unknown to Genma Ranma was looking into the girl's soul and he could see what she was. Ranma then gripped the girls left wrist and flung her onto his back before running in the opposite direction of the mob, with Genma close behind.

After about an hour of running they lost them and found a clearing to rest and stay the fast approaching night, Ranma a fallen tree log and sat the girl down before sitting beside her. Genma then sat on a rock opposite them.

"What's your name?" Ranma asked the blue haired girl, whose tear stained eyes still shone with fear.

"K…k…ku…Kurumu Kurono" she stuttered out.

"Why were they chasing you" Genma then asked, royally pissed off that he had to run, the wrong way, because of her. Kurumu was about to answer, however, Ranma stopped her before she could as he rose to his feet.

"Because she's a succubus" Ranma stated, receiving shocked expressions from both Genma and Kurumu. Kurumu then looked strait at Ranma and asked,

"how did you…know" Kurumu asked cautiously as she grew her, black, leathery, at like wings, ready to take flight at the first sign of trouble, she hadn't been able to fly away before do to the fact she couldn't get far enough from the villagers to do so. Ranma gave her a warm smile, Ranma then grew his own set of wings, that were slightly bigger than Kurumu's were.

"I'm a succubus too" Ranma replied, Ranma then turned to Genma to see his jaw drop and nearly hit the ground "surprise old man, you always called me a poor excuse for a son, when I refused to obey you and the best of it is I'm not even your son, I was only two years old when you married my mother, you never did find out who my father was did you? That's because he was a succubus and when it comes to our species a male succubus' job is to mate with as many succubus females so that more succubus' may be born, so we don't become extinct, whereas female ones simply need to mate and look for their destined ones. Anyways now that you know what I am maybe mom won't force me to bond with you as much" Ranma spat at Genma before turning back to the younger succubus. "Kurumu, how old are you" Ranma then asked her.

"a couple of months" she replied. Female succubus' mature quicker so they can give birth earlier and create more of their kind, however, when they are born, they are born after three months of either human or succubus mothers and are left to fend for themselves. A female succubus doesn't reach maturity until they are five years old at which point they appear to be the age of sixteen and then they would gain a normal ageing rate, similar to that of humans.

Male succubus' mature at the rate of a human do to the lesser need to mature quicker to give birth, otherwise are similar to that of the female succubus'.

"How old are you?" Kurumu then asked shyly.

"eleven years" Ranma replied "Kurumu, do you want to come with us, you could become stronger and maybe one day meet your destined one" Ranma proposed, Kurumu thought for a moment, she then grew a smile and wiped the remnants of tears from her eyes and nodded before jumping on to Ranma, bringing her arms around his neck and was lifted off the ground in the process, before nuzzling into his chest.

"Thank you" she whispered, emotion filling her voice, she had never been shown kindness before now, she'd been treat as a monster and hunted like an animal.

Over the next few years Ranma trained Kurumu in the art and helped her to master her succubus abilities and over time Kurumu and Ranma became more and more fond of each other, even if they didn't fully realize it, however, it was obvious to anyone with half a brain (so no Genma hasn't noticed), it became even more obvious when Ranma would stand up for Kurumu when she was in danger and when Genma bad mouthed her.

Five years later…

The now female Ranma walked in the pouring rain, with a panda close behind him and an ocean blue haired boy walked beside her, white t-shirt with blue flowery designs, the t-shirt looked like a summer dress and grey kung fu pants.

"Will someone please tell me where on earth we are going and why?" Ranma yelled in sarcasm as she looked over her shoulder and glared at the panda, who only scratched the back of his head, sweating slightly.

The trio then made a turn onto a property, Ranma instantly noticed the dojo, they then continued to the door and knocked, the door the opened to reveal a black haired man, with a moustache, who went wide eyed at the site before him, before turning and bolting down the corridor when the giant panda pushed past the two teenagers and strolled into the house. The two teenagers then followed him close behind.

"is this your friend daddy?" a brown haired girl asked with a icy stare, she then began to size up the trio as her father shook his head frantically. Soun then looked closely at the panda and gasped, he recognised those eyes, he would know those shifty eyes anywhere.

"Genma is that you?" he asked slowly, the panda then nodded, he then looked at ocean blue haired girl "so you must be Ranma" Soun assumed and before he could reply he was brought into a bear hug before been told to pick one of his daughters as his fiancé after he introduced them, he then turned to Soun.

"I'm not Ranma, I'm Kurumu" he stated in annoyance, Soun was about to point out Kurumu was a girls name when Kurumu pointed to the red head "that's Ranma." Soun then repeated what he had done with Kurumu, not noticing the two giant mounds of flesh on the supposed boy's chest. Nabiki, however, didn't.

"Dad, he's a she" she said with a bored tone as she began to feel Ranma's right breast.

"Could you please stop that" Ranma said, quickly losing her patience, which grew even shorter when Soun unbuttoned the tope few buttons on her top, exposing some of her large cleavage, Ranma then struck Soun with an uppercut when he began to feel them, in shock.

Akane then looked at her now unconscious father and glared at Ranma before rising to her feet and swinging her fist at Ranma, to only have it stopped as a black, devil like tail gripped her wrist, stopping her advancement, she then stared in shock at Ranma, Ranma then smirked at Akane before using her tail to twist Akane's arm round her back and forcing her to her knees as she increased her grip.

"choose your fights more carefully next time" Ranma said in a bored tone, Ranma then let Akane go and grabbed a kettle from the table and poured it on each other, turning them back to normal and once soon awoke they Ranma explained their curses, how they worked, how they got them ect, ect…

"But what about that tail of yours" Nabiki then asked the now male Ranma, who then let out a low chuckle.

"I and Kurumu here are succubuses" Ranma replied, with a devilish smirk, which Kurumu mimicked.


	2. Chapter 2

That night…

After the final question was answered Ranma, Kurumu and Genma headed up to the guest room, Genma went to sleep the minute he hit the mat, however, Kurumu and Ranma sat on their mats and began to meditate. Ranma and Kurumu's minds then floated out of their bodies and flew into a celestial domain, it looked like outer space except for the odd houses were demons lived in they found Nodoka filing her nails, preparing for the nights work outside her house.

"Mom this is going too far, the minute I got to the Tendo dojo I got an engagement forced upon me and now they're saying I have to go to a human school" Ranma yelled at his mother, who simply turned to him with a dazed expression before floating to her feet.

"Ranma I think you should give the engagement a chance, but still I do not agree with the human school factor, however, I would like you to try it, come back to me tomorrow and if there is a problem I will transfer you a all monster school" Nodoka replied. Ranma then bowed his head in disappointment.

"Fine I'll give it a chance…just hope it isn't like the last one ha a fight over bread honestly" Ranma laughed his voice full of sarcasm. Ranma then left the domain with Kurumu and floated back into their bodies before going to sleep.

The next day…

Ranma awoke to find himself crashing into the koi pond, Ranma then flew out of the pond, her wings fully extended, she then looked up to see a sleeping Kurumu been thrown out the window and heading in the direction of the koi pond, Ranma then flew up and caught Kurumu bridal style before floating down and lying her on the grass before flying up and through the window and sending Genma out to the koi pond. Ranma then flew back down and began to gently shake Kurumu to awaken her, when she woke up Ranma told her what Genma had attempted, Ranma then headed inside to get some breakfast while Kurumu unleashed her wrath on the soaking panda.

Ranma then began to eat his breakfast, even though it tasted good Ranma would still prefer the taste of arousal and lust, but she had to make do with the rice.

Ranma, Kurumu and Akane then set off for school, when Ranma was sure they were far enough from the Tendo residence, Ranma paused on the fence and began to morph his body from girl to boy, Akane just gawked at him "how did you?" she gasped out and Ranma smirked.

"I'm an incubus remember, my kind have good shape shifting abilities when it comes to genders due to what we feed upon, it makes it easier to get what we desire" Ranma replied as he continued to walk along the fence.

"Why didn't you mention you could do this last night instead of have Kasumi fetch you hot water" Akane roared at Ranma, who merely smirked before replying,

"Because Genma doesn't know yet and if he found out he'd never leave me alone until he found out how to do it" Ranma replied.

School gates…

The trio began to approach the gates when they were confronted by an army of hormone crazed boys, Ranma and Kurumu stopped dead in their tracks and began to survey the on coming army, whereas Akane ran at them and began knocking them unconscious. Ranma and Kurumu just watched they couldn't believe the amount of lust been given off by the army.

"Well, I doubt you'll find your destined ones here, however, it looks like we won't go hungry" Ranma said with a smirk.

"Yeah, though I never expected to meet him here" Kurumu sighed, the two demons then proceeded to walk through the school gates feeding on the lust of all those they passed, growing stronger by the second, the two of them then approached Akane to see her facing off against some guy with a stick.

"Yo Akane we going to class or what?" Ranma called to her.

"Who are you to be so formal with thy fair maiden Akane Tendo?" the boy asked.

Ranma then smirked before replying "isn't it more proper to give ones own name before asking ones own name or have such manners dissipated in Japan in the time I was away?"

"Fine then I will give my own name I am Tatawaki Kuno rising star of the kendo world and the blue thunder of Furinkan high" Kuno declared as he introduced himself.

"and I am Ranma Saotome heir to the Saotome school anything goes if martial arts and someone you really don't want to piss off blue blunder" Ranma replied with a smirk.

"how dare you insult my title, now I shall smite thee and date with the fair Akane Tendo" Kuno declared before running at Ranma, swinging his mighty stick only to have Ranma catch it with ease in his left hand, Ranma then began to increase the strength of his grip, shattering the wooden sword in the process.

"if that's the best you got then I have nothing to worry about" Ranma said smugly, Kuno then began to slowly step back, unable to believe the fact that he had shattered his weapon with ease, Ranma then smirked tasting the fear Kuno was emitting before charging at kuno with unbelievable speed and landing a powerful punch to Kuno's gut, causing him to stumbled back before falling to the ground on his back and falling into unconsciousness. Ranma then smirked standing over him, he then headed to the school building with Kurumu, ignoring the protests of Akane.


	3. Chapter 3

Ranma, Kurumu and Akane then headed to class, Akane was giving off waves of anger, much to Ranma's disgust, to succubus' and incubus' anger was like a drug, its affects varied, however, for Ranma it caused him to get a burst of strength but would cause him to become sick for an extended time, depending on how much he fed on it.

Class…

They had managed to make just in time, however, their homeroom teacher Miss Hinako wasn't too happy by how close it was. Ranma was originally surprised to see a child teaching them, that is until he looked at her aura and saw it was magic that made her look this young.

"Today class we are introducing two new student, meet Ranma Saotome, who has just returned from China and Kurumu Kurono who is from China…now could you two please say something about yourselves and take those empty seats at the front?" Miss Hinako asked.

She then looked towards the new students and was surprised by their auras, they were different from everyone else's and it unnerved her, it was worse than the auras of the delinquents.

"Yes I am Ranma Saotome I am a martial artist who has been training in the art for fourteen years and lucky for all you girls I'm single" Ranma stated as he introduced, not caring about his engagement to Akane Tendo, ignoring her glare in the process, he could taste the lust coming off all the girls, he smirked before getting a seat and getting bombarded with photos with numbers and names on the back.

"I am Kurumu Kurono and have trained in the art for a few years and I too am single" Kurumu stated, as her chest bounced, she then proceeded to walk to her seat, her breasts bouncing with each movement, causing all the boys to erupt with nosebleeds which made Ranma smirk, she two was then bombarded with photos with phone numbers.

The teacher glared at the two of them, looking for the slightest excuse to discipline those two, Ranma and Kurumu then began to feed, Ranma made sure to pay close attention to Miss Hinako who apparently was going to teach them their first lesson, mathematics, a subject both Ranma and Kurumu hated.

Class…

Miss Hinako began writing on the board several complicated mathematical equations and soon had Ranma and Kurumu day dreaming, Ranma then began to look through the phone numbers he had collected, thinking he could have some fun while in Nerima, knowing that his mother wanted him to stay with Genma and even if he went to that monster school his mother told him about and he would need to feed while in Nerima, though would prefer to find the one he wanted to be with and was destined to be with.

"Ranma?" Miss Hinako asked as she pointed to the mathematical equation, Ranma then looked up and at the board.

"Pass" Ranma replied, she then looked toward Kurumu who just stared blankly, Akane, who had been listening then gave the right answer.

"Correct…now Ranma and Kurumu I will now discipline you delinquents for not listening to your teacher, 50 yen satsu" she declared, not wanting to pull any punches with the new students, there was something demonic about them, they both smirked, knowing the technique, well, the question was how much could the teacher take of there energy, after all she only taken human Ki before never form succubus' and Incubus' Miss Hinako then went wide eyed as she absorbed the energy, aging but that wasn't all she began to blush deeply as certain emotions overtook her and at that moment she was thankful for her self control as her lust continued to grow, she soon dropped the coin she was using.

"Something wrong teacher…can't handle our Ki?" Ranma asked knowing what she had been absorbing was their demonic manna and what he tasted was the side affects, the teacher then backed up before collapsing into her chair.

"Don't worry it will ware off soon enough teach…but I wouldn't try that again if I were you as next time I might not let you stop absorbing it" Ranma stated.

A/N Sorry this took so long to update, next chapter should be longer, better and more appropriate.


End file.
